Shilo Village/Quick guide
Details Crafting *32 Agility (Boostable) *4 Smithing (if you want to make your own bronze wire) Must be able to defend from many Undead Ones (lvl 61-73) and able to defeat three monsters that are about level 90. |items = :All required items (except for the bones and wire) can be bought at the general store in Tai Bwo Wannai. *A spade *An unlit torch or Candle (Lanterns, Black candles don't work) *A tinderbox *Rope *Bronze wire or Bronze bar (Wire is faster) *A hammer *A chisel *3 Regular bones (a spare is a good idea in case you bury one) Recommended: *Decent armour and a weapon *Good food (enough to make it through two long tunnels of level 73 monsters) *Energy potions *Antipoison potion (Some poison can hit up to 11 each time. A Combat level of 65 or higher will make the very poisonous tribesmen non-aggressive.) *Teleports *Papyrus and Charcoal (Only required if you lose an item during the quest) *Access to the Gnome glider and Fairy rings makes travelling easier (don't forget your Dramen staff). *Crumble Undead makes it easy to kill the 3 monsters. |kills = Nazastarool in 3 forms, levels 91, 68 and 93. safespotting is possible. }} Walkthrough Starting out *Talk to Mosol Rei outside of Shilo Village. (1-1-1-4-2) *Go to Trufitus at his house in eastern Tai Bwo Wannai (quest icon on minimap). *Use the wampum belt on him. (2-2-1-3-1) Ah Za Rhoon *To get to Ah Za Rhoon, after giving Trufitus the wampum belt head EAST then slighty south to the log crossing near the crashed Gnome glider, cross the log then then proceed south to the dark rocky area on the minimap. *Use your spade on the mound of earth. *Use a lit torch or candle on the fissure, then use your rope on the fissure. (Note: You will lose whatever light source you decide to use on the fissure.) *Search the fissure to climb down and follow the cave south until you reach the stream. *Search the cave-in at 2 to enter a new cave. *Search the loose rocks at 6 to find a tattered scroll. Read the scroll. *Search the sacks at 7 to find a crumpled scroll. Read the scroll. *Search the old gallows at 8 to get the Zadimus corpse. *Head back to the first area via the cave-in at 2. *Leave by crafting the broken table at 3 into a raft, by searching the rocks at 5, or teleporting. *Return to Trufitus and use the 3 items you have collected on him. *Head west to the tribal statue near Trufitus’ hut and bury the corpse. *Use the bone shard on Trufitus. *If you do not have a bronze wire yet, you can use a bronze bar on the anvil in the house northwest of Trufitus. Tomb of Bervirius *Search the well-stacked rocks on the north of Cairn Isle (32 agility) (fairy ring is nearby). *Head south and search the dolmen. *Use a chisel on the sword pommel. *Use bronze wire on the bone beads. *Climb up the rockslide nearby or teleport to escape the cave. You will take 10 damage if you fail to climb the rocks. Tomb of Rashiliyia *Head southeast of fairy ring Alternatively Head back to the crashed gnome glider and the tomb is North of the glider just slightly south of the coast your looking for some abnormally palm trees with the search option.) OPEN UP MINIMAP AND NOTE THE 3 TREES IN THE TOP CENTER OF THE ISLAND YOU'RE ON (Glider side), THERE ARE 2 TREES BELOW THAT SIDE BY SIDE THE PALM TREES ARE LOCATED HERE. *Search the unique bright green palm tree to find two doors. *Search the doors to find the keyhole. *Use your chisel on the bone shard to make a bone key. *Equip the Beads of the dead then use the key on the doors. *Open the ancient gate, then climb down the rocks. *Run west, south, then southwest through the dungeon to reach a pair of doors. *Use 3 regular bones on the doors. (Note: Be sure not to bury them.) *Search the dolmen, then defeat Nazastarool in his 3 forms. Use Protect from Melee or use the dolmen to safe-spot him. *Take the corpse of Rashiliyia. *'''Note: '''If you try to leave the cave the way you came in, the door will be locked and Rashiliyia will summon three Undead ones to kill you. Finishing up *Return to Cairn Isle (fairy ring ), down through the well-stacked rocks and use the corpse on the dolmen. Quest complete! Reward *2 Quest points *3,875 Crafting experience *Access to Shilo Village. *Ability to quick travel to Shilo Village using the cart near the Brimhaven docks. After completing the quest, every item you got during the quest can be sold to Yanni Salika in Shilo Village for 2,000 coins total.